puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Murdoch
|children = 1 | height = | weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Waxahachie, Texas, United States | death_date = | death_place = Amarillo, Texas, United States | death_cause = Myocardial infarction | billed = Waxahachie, Texas | trainer = Killer Karl Kox Bob Geigel Pat O'Connor | debut = 1965 | family = Frankie Murdoch (father) Killer Tim Brooks (cousin) | alma_mater = West Texas State University }} Hoyt Richard "Dick" Murdoch (August 16, 1946 - June 15, 1996) was an American professional wrestler. Early life Murdoch was born in Waxahachie, Texas. A second-generation wrestler, the stepson of 1950s Texas wrestler Frankie Hill Murdoch, Dick Murdoch grew up with fellow second-generation wrestlers Dory Funk, Jr. and Terry Funk, watching their fathers fight all around Texas. Frank Murdoch held the NWA Southwest Junior Heavyweight Championship three times in his career. Murdoch attended Caprock High School, where he took part in amateur wrestling. After graduating, Murdoch attended West Texas State University. Professional wrestling career Dick Murdoch started wrestling in 1965 as "Ron Carson" in a tag team with Don Carson. He soon started wrestling under his real name. In 1968, he formed a tag team that would continue throughout the early 1970s with Dusty Rhodes called The Texas Outlaws. After splitting with Rhodes, he wrestled for Florida Championship Wrestling, the National Wrestling Alliance, and Mid-South Wrestling. His most noted work as a wrestler came in Mid-South Wrestling in the early 1980s, where he teamed with Junkyard Dog. The pair was the most popular champions in the region, attracting the hardcore, working class white fans with his "Captain Redneck" persona and JYD drawing the support of the black fan base. Their feud with the Fabulous Freebirds was perhaps Mid-South's most compelling storyline. In 1984, he went to the World Wrestling Federation and formed a tag team with Adrian Adonis that captured the World Tag Team Titles. He left the WWF in 1985 after dropping the tag-team title to The U.S. Express and wrestled in Mid-South Wrestling briefly before turning up in the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions in 1986. He feuded with Ric Flair and attempted to win Flair's NWA World Title. In early 1987, Murdoch joined Ivan Koloff and Vladimir Petrov in their attempt to get Nikita Koloff and Dusty Rhodes. Murdoch, who at the time held the NWA United States Tag Team Championship with Ivan, injured Nikita's neck after a brain-buster suplex on the floor that summer, resulting in Murdoch being (kayfabe) suspended for 30 days and the team being stripped of the tag team title. Murdoch left the NWA and wrestled in the World Wrestling Council before appearing in World Championship Wrestling as one half of the "Hardliners," or "Hardline Collection Agency," with Dick Slater in 1991. They feuded with Rick and Scott Steiner but could not win their title. Murdoch was the twenty-seventh entrant in the 1995 WWF Royal Rumble. He was eliminated by Henry O. Godwinn. Following his WWF appearances, he spent the rest of his career wrestling on the independent circuit. Personal life Murdoch was married on September 21, 1966 in Potter County, Texas to Janice Hix. Together, they had one child before divorcing on October 1, 1973."Hoyt Murdoch". Texas Divorces, 1968–2002. Family Tree Legends Records Collection (Online Database). Pearl Street Software, ©2004–2005. Murdoch is the cousin of wrestler Killer Tim Brooks. Over the years, many within professional wrestling who knew Murdoch have stated Murdoch was racist and was a member of the Ku Klux Klan. In a shoot interview, Bad News Brown accused Dick Murdoch of being a member of the Klan. This was also mentioned by Tito Santana in his autobiography, Tales From The Ring. Former WWE SmackDown head writer Alex Greenfield also related a story told to him by Dusty Rhodes about Murdoch driving them to a Klan party without telling him it was a KKK party beforehand. Most recently, former wrestling star Rocky Johnson, father of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, claims that Murdoch was a member of the Klan and that he once knocked him unconscious during a match stating during an interview, "Because he was KKK and didn't like blacks, he kept kicking me hard and punching me. I said, 'you hit me one more time, I'm hitting you back.' He hit me, and I knocked him out." Murdoch appeared in 4 movies: The Wrestler (1974), Paradise Alley (1978), Grunt! The Wrestling Movie (1985), and Manhattan Merengue! (1995). He also appeared on an episode of Learning The Ropes and an episode of The Jerry Springer Show. Death Murdoch died of a heart attack on June 15, 1996 at the age of 49. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Brainbuster *'Signature moves' **Bionic elbow **Calf branding **Elbow drop *'Managers' **Joe Don Smith **Paul Jones **Oliver Humperdink **"Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert **Jim Cornette **Skandor Akbar **Lou Albano *'Nicknames' **"Captain Redneck" **"Dirty" Dick Murdoch **"Kyōken" (Japanese for Mad Dog) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **NWA United National Championship (1 time)NWA United National Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (2 times)NWA Central States Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bob BrownNWA Central States Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Central States version) (3 times) – with Dusty Rhodes (1) and Bob Sweetan (2) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dusty Rhodes (1), Bobby Duncum (1) **NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version) (1 time)NWA Southern Heavyweight Title (Florida) history At wrestling-titles.com *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling' **NWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Don CarsonNWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Jim Crockett Promotions' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ivan KoloffNWA/WCW United States Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' **NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dusty RhodesNWA American Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Detroit' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version) (1 time) – with Dusty RhodesNWA World Tag Team Title (Detroit) history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Mid-America' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version) (1 time) – with Don CarsonNWA World Tag Team Title (Mid-America) history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Tri-State / Mid-South Wrestling Association' **Mid-South North American Championship (2 times)North American Heavyweight Title (Mid-South) history At wrestling-titles.com **Mid-South Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Junkyard DogMis-South Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Tri-State version) (3 times) **NWA Tri-State Brass Knuckles Championship (1 time)NWA Tri-State Brass Knuckles Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version) (2 times) – with Killer Karl Kox (1), Ted DiBiase (1)NWA United States Tag Team Title (Tri-State) history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Western States Sports' **NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Amarillo version) (3 times)NWA Brass Knuckles Title (Amarillo) history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA International Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version) (3 times)NWA International Heavyweight Title (Amarillo) history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship (1 time)NWA Western STates Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Bobby Duncum (1) and Black Jack Mulligan (2) NWA Western States Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'National Wrestling Federation' **NWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dusty Rhodes *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2013 *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1974) **PWI ranked him #'96' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (3 times)NWA Missouri Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **'St. Louis Wrestling Hall of Fame' *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Lars Anderson (1), Dusty Rhodes (1)IWA World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time)WWC Universal Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WWC World Television Championship (2 times)WWC World Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Adrian Adonis References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:AJPW Roster